Tu as emporté mon coeur avec toi
by Emy64
Summary: OS: Une semaine avant son mariage avec Thalia, Eric se remémore une fois de plus le bonheur qu'il a connu avec Sookie, la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée. Décidé à connaitre les raisons de son départ brutal, il se rend là où son cœur est resté...


Titre : Tu as emporté mon cœur avec toi

Résumé : One-Shot : Une semaine avant son mariage avec Thalia, Eric se remémore une fois de plus le bonheur qu'il a connu avec Sookie, la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée. Décidé à connaitre les raisons de son départ brutal, il se rend là où son cœur est resté : à Bon Temps, dans ses mains… Voudra-t-il toujours se marier après l'avoir revue ? Tous humains

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Pov Eric

Je regardai d'un air songeur la cuisine équipée. Rien d'extraordinaire en soi, mais j'y avais de si bon souvenirs, des souvenirs qui dataient maintenant de plus d'un an… Je me rappelai d'un temps heureux, quand Sookie et moi déjeunions ici dans la paix la plus totale. Dès la première fois où elle était restée avec moi la nuit, elle avait prit l'habitude de se lever avant moi et de s'assoir sur le plan de travail pour déguster son café. La première fois où je l'avais trouvée là, si parfaite dans une de mes chemises bien trop grandes pour elle, je m'étais approché avec un sourire rayonnant et m'étais installé entre ses jambes pour pouvoir l'embrasser à ma guise. Je me rappelai encore de son goût de café, de la douceur de son baisé, de ses jambes m'entourant pour me rapprocher encore plus, de ses mains agrippant mes cheveux pour approfondir le ballet de nos langues… Avec le temps nos habitudes avaient changées. Nous nous réveillions nus et enlacés, nous embrassions quelques minutes avant de filer sous la douche et d'y faire l'amour. Après, nous nous habillions sans nous presser et prenions notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, dans cette même cuisine.

C'était pour cette raison que j'avais catégoriquement refusé de vendre _notre_ appartement après sa disparition : j'y avais trop de bons souvenirs. Je ne parlai même pas du sexe, notre relation était bien plus profonde que ça –du moins je le pensais…-, mais de tout ce que nous y avions partagé. J'aimais la retrouver sur le canapé à bouquiner quand je rentrai, ou la voir s'activer dans la cuisine inconsciente de mon observation. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps déjà.

J'avais rencontré Sookie aux 25 ans de mariages de mes parents. Pour l'occasion, en plus du dîner avec leurs nombreux amis, j'avais réservé dans un hôtel 5 étoiles. Je m'étais déplacé pour rencontrer en personne la personne en charge de l'organisation et il se trouvait que c'était elle, Sookie. Quand j'avais passé la porte du restaurant, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre si longtemps que je cru que c'était la fin, mais je n'avais aucun regret puisque je mourrais dans les bras d'un ange. Heureusement, il repartit, battant la chamade comme s'il voulait rattraper tous les battements qu'il venait de manquer. Mon corps était en ébullition et j'avais l'impression d'être un parfait idiot, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Comme pour signer ma fin, Sookie leva les yeux et me sourit chaleureusement. Elle était magnifique ! De longues boucles blondes entourant son visage, des yeux saphirs très expressifs e une physionomie à en faire rougir de jalousie une actrice de porno –sauf que chez elle, tout était bien naturel et harmonieux. Elle s'était occupée de ma demande très professionnellement, mais au moment de partir, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la quitter sans au moins lui faire part de mon affection –pour ne pas dire amour inconditionnel. Dans un premier temps, prenant mes avances pour un flirt trop poussé, elle les avait refusées, mais à force j'avais réussi à la convaincre de ma bonne foi, un mois plus tard…

Nous y étions allés doucement, commençant par une série de rendez-vous innocents qui forgèrent une amitié solide et une complicité sans faille entre nous, puis, mû par un élan de passion et de détermination, j'avais enfin eu le courage de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sookie avait sursauté dans la surprise et j'avais pensé que c'était une mauvaise réaction et que j'avais merdé, mais à la seconde où je songeai à me reculer elle répondit au baisé tout doucement. C'était certainement le baisé le plus doux que j'avais donné à une femme depuis le début de ma vie, mais Sookie était différente de toutes les femmes que j'avais collectionnées dans ma vie, je l'aimais…

Ce fut au terme de cette soirée magique que j'avais acheté cet appartement. Il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensée derrière, juste un profond désir d'avoir un nid d'amour pour moi et la femme qui comptait plus que tout pour moi. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle accepte de m'y accompagner et encore plus pour que nous ayons notre première fois. J'avais la fierté et l'immense honneur d'être son premier en plus, et à l'époque j'avais bien l'intention d'être son dernier aussi, mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu.

C'était l'été dernier. Partout autour de nous nos amis nous annonçaient qu'ils allaient devenir parents. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un bon moment mais je voulais faire ça dans les règles. Nous avions déjà discuté du sujet plusieurs fois avec Sookie, et pourtant ça ne faisait que 6 mois que nous étions ensemble mais nous nous aimions et ne nous privions pas de le faire savoir à l'autre. Sookie était très favorable à cette idée et je l'avais surprise à quelques reprises feuilletant un catalogue de vêtements pour enfants avec un air rêveur au visage, ce qui confirmait qu'elle était sincère quand elle me disait que l'idée lui plaisait énormément. Un soir, j'étais rentré tout excité. Je revenais d'une bijouterie spécialisée chez laquelle j'avais fait concevoir la bague de fiançailles que j'avais dessinée moi-même. La monture était en argent –pas que je sois trop radin pour offrir de l'or à la femme que j'aimais, c'était juste qu'elle aimait ce métal- et ornée de diamants de petits calibres qui se rejoignaient autour d'un bien plus grand en forme de cœur –et qui avait été plus délicat à avoir. Je comptai lui demander sa main dans _notre_ appartement, signe très fort pour moi puisqu'il symbolisait mon désir d'engagement sérieux. Seulement, quand j'arrivais il n'y avait personne. J'étais surpris, Sookie ne travaillait pas le soir –elle ne faisait que le quart midi au restaurant où elle travaillait, ça lui suffisait amplement- et elle ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'elle allait où que ce soit. Je me rappelle que j'avais soupiré, déçu de devoir attendre pour lui faire ma demande. Ce ne fut que lorsque je repassai dans le salon que je remarquai que quelque chose clochait. En observant bien, je m'aperçus qu'il manquait son manteau sur le porte manteau. Nous étions en été, inimaginable qu'elle l'ait prit pour sortir avec cette chaleur suffocante. J'eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Une note sur la table de la cuisine. Je couru la récupérer, espérant encore naïvement qu'elle me dirait qu'elle passait la soirée chez une amie. J'aurais dû mieux deviner…mais en même temps, comment aurais-je pu m'attendre à ça ?

_Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça_

_Je suis vraiment désolée Eric_

_Ne me cherche pas_

_Adieu_

_S._

Mon cerveau en surchauffe foira. Je ne savais plus ce qui se passait, ni où j'étais ou ce que j'étais censé faire. Mon corps m'avait lâché en premier, comme s'il avait compris avant moi, et je m'étais effondré sur mes genoux, toujours amorphe. Quand l'information fut enfin imprimer dans mon cerveau, j'avais poussé un grand cri à mi-parcours entre le cri du guerrier sur un champ de bataille et le hurlement de souffrance d'un homme déchiré –ce que j'étais en somme. Tel un château de carte subissant le siège d'un courant d'air, j'avais été réduit en miettes. Ma grand-mère, informée de mes plans, m'avait retrouvé 3 jours plus tard, au bord de la déshydratation et affamé dans mon appartement, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle m'avait tristement dit que ''certains chagrin d'amour ne guérissaient jamais'' et ça c'était avéré être la pure vérité.

Depuis lors je ruminai ma souffrance. Mon père m'avait présentée une jeune fille 1 mois plus tard. Elle était bien loin d'être aussi belle, naturelle, intelligente et joyeuse que ma Sookie mais il voulait que je l'épouse pour que son entreprise –géant du pétrole battant sérieusement de l'aile- s'allie avec celle des Leclerc –parents de Thalia- et se relance ainsi. J'avais investi dans un nouvel appartement, bien plus petit et impersonnel et au fur et à mesure, Thalia, attirée par le prestige de mon nom, s'était incrustée dans ma vie. Il fallait vraiment que je sois ivre pour qu'elle obtienne quelques ''attentions'' sexuelles de ma part, et même alors, jamais je ne lui aie donné le soin que j'accordais à ma Sookie. Même dans la brume de l'alcool, je savais que je n'avais jamais pris le temps pour des préliminaires.

Finalement, elle s'était accrochée à moi comme une moule à son rocher et je n'étais pas parvenu à m'en débarrasser. Alors que j'avais pratiquement supplié Sookie de venir vivre à temps partiel avec moi, Thalia avait posé ses sacs dès le matin de notre première nuit de sexe –ou de beuverie, de mon point de vue- alors que je ne voulais **absolument** **pas** d'elle. Mon père m'avait lavé le cerveau, me disant qu'il était important que je reste avec elle, et patati, et patata… Moi j'étais devenu un alcoolique chronique et m'isolai souvent dans _notre_ appartement. Je faisais toujours chambre à part, alors pour ce que ça changeait… au moins j'étais sûr de ne pas me faire violer par cette succube. Sobre, je ne l'avais jamais embrassée. Je me contentai de conserver des rapports simples mais elle était tellement superficielle et sotte qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Quand je l'avais demandée en mariage, c'était dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, une demande banale et sans personnalité. Elle avait accepté, prêtant plus d'attention à la bague qu'au bonheur qu'un couple aurait partagé normalement. Je m'imaginai souvent ce qui ce serait passé avec Sookie si elle avait été là quand j'étais rentré, et si elle avait accepté. Je rêvai de larmes de bonheur sur ses joues, de baisés passionnés et de sexe –là où nous nous serions trouvé à ce moment parce que je ne pense pas que nous serions parvenus à attendre bien longtemps. La bague n'avait jamais quitté cet appartement.

Après qu'elle ait sauté sur son téléphone pour prévenir toutes ses amies –moi j'étais en option-, je m'éclipsai, passant juste à l'accueil pour régler la note. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer, comme après chaque entrevue avec Thalia, je rentrai chez _nous_. J'avais besoin de revoir la bague, _la seule bague_. Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre et ouvrit _sa_ table de nuit pour trouver l'écrin. La bague était toujours là –ce n'était pas tellement étonnant, où aurait-elle put être autrement ? Sur l'annulaire gauche de la femme qui m'avait quitté il y avait déjà 1 an ?-, toujours aussi resplendissante. Ce fut en la voyant que je compris ce que j'avais à faire.

Faisant mes valises pour 3 jours, je pris ma voiture pour rouler à tombeau ouvert en direction de Bon Temps. Ce qui nous ramène à l'instant présent, à savoir au poste de police de Shreveport après avoir été interpellé pour excès de vitesse et avoir refusé de coopérer. Une chance pour moi, mon père avait beaucoup de relations et il avait été informé de ma posture. En moins d'un ¼ d'heure j'étais libéré de la cellule de détention avec les excuses des policiers. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Mon désir de voir Sookie grandissait de seconde en seconde et des abrutis osaient se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Pour ne rien arranger, mon téléphone cellulaire se mit à sonner. Je savais de suite qu'il s'agissait de mon père.

_ Bordel Eric ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?tonna mon père sans autre politesse.

_ J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Le stress du mariage, inventais-je.

C'était bien sûr des foutaises. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait de _mon_ mariage, plutôt celui de Thalia et de sa bague de fiançailles. Tout d'abord, _mon_ mariage était voué à l'échec puisque _ma_ _promise_ m'avait quitté. J'entendais par là Sookie, évidemment.

Mon père feint la compassion et me fournit d'inutiles conseils avant que je parvienne enfin à m'en débarrasser. Je repris ma route tout aussi rapidement qu'avant mon arrestation. Bon Temps était une bourgade tranquille, à la délinquance quasi-inexistante et où Sookie avait grandit. Je supposai –à raison- qu'elle avait choisit de repartir vivre chez sa grand-mère. J'avais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à quelques reprises. C'était une femme très aimable qui avait élevée ma Sookie toute seule –ses parents étant morts quand elle n'avait que 8 ans- et que j'appréciai beaucoup. Elle m'avait fait clairement savoir qu'elle était très favorable à l'idée que sa petite-fille m'épouse.

En passant dans le ''centre-ville'' de Bon Temps, je repérai la voiture de Sookie sur le parking d'un restaurant 3 étoiles. Ce restaurant n'existait pas la dernière fois que j'étais venu mais ça coïncidait parfaitement avec le départ de Sookie. Je me garai sur le parking du restaurant et prenais le temps de l'observer. C'était un restaurant sans prétention, baptisé _Arc-en-ciel_, à l'allure accueillante et familiale. Les baies vitrées me permettaient de voir une partie réservée aux enfants avec quelques jeux de grandes tailles comme ceux qu'on pouvait voir sur les terrasses des Mc Donald. Il était déjà 19h et les clients commençaient à affluer.

Face à l'acte, je me retrouvai soudainement tétanisé dans l'appréhension et la peur du rejet. Je n'avais même pas songé à une manière de l'aborder et je savais qu'elle n'aimerait pas que je fasse une scène à une heure de si grande fréquentation. Je choisi donc de patienter dans ma voiture et d'attendre l'heure de fermeture pour l'accoster sans accroche. Les heures se succédèrent et j'eu presque pitié en pensant à la fatigue que devait accumuler la femme que j'aimais. Je cru distinguer sa silhouette un couple de fois où les clients s'attardaient avec la porte ouverte mais je n'étais sûr de rien, sinon qu'elle était belle et bien là.

A 11h, les voitures étaient presque toutes parties du parking. Quand il n'en resta plus que 3 –des ivrognes ou des employés, je ne savais pas-, je profitai de l'accalmie pour faire mon apparition dans le restaurant. Une petite cloche tinta quand je franchis la porte. Une femme qui ne m'inspira absolument aucun désir –et qui faisait pourtant tout pour- avec des cheveux roux 100% artificiels dont les racines commençaient à apparaître, la rendant encore moins attrayante à mes yeux.

_ Je peux t'aider mon mignon ?me demanda-t-elle en se dandinant sur place pour accentuer son décolleté.

Ma Sookie avait accepté de travailler avec une femme pareille ? Cette femme certainement obnubilée par la ménopause et qui cherchait un mâle assez jeune pour lui faire croire qu'elle était encore belle et désirable ? Un couguar en somme… Même les petites bourgades avaient leurs créatures dangereuses… Les harpies dans les grandes villes –particulièrement pendant les soldes- et _ce truc_ en pleine cambrousse… On n'est vraiment plus en sécurité nulle part !

_ Je cherche une femme…

_ Je suis exactement la femme qu'il te faut mon chéri, m'interrompit-elle en s'accrochant au col de ma chemise dans une tentative de séduction foireuse.

Je me dégageai brusquement, ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement. Son toucher me dégoutait et son odeur me donnait la nausée. Moi c'était Sookie que je voulais voir !

_ Je suis à la recherche de Sookie Stackhouse, insistais-je. Il est très important que je la voie.

_ Oh, euh…bien sûr, se reprit la rousse mal à l'aise. Moi c'est Arlène.

Je lui adressai un coup d'œil mauvais qui lui fit vite comprendre que je m'en souciai comme l'an 40. Je savais que Sookie n'apprécierait pas le bazar que je laissai derrière moi mais cette femme abusait vraiment de ma patience.

_ Sookie est en cuisine pour aider à tout nettoyer avec Laf…, me répondit enfin la rousse.

Je repérai rapidement la porte menant aux cuisines et la contournai sans même prendre le temps de la remercier ou d'écouter la fin de sa phrase. A peine eu-je franchis les doubles-portes, je vis mon aimée. Mon cœur faillit exploser dans mon thorax et il battait si vite que je m'inquiétai un instant du temps qu'il pourrait encore tenir à ce rythme. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs mais me semblait exténuée et mélancolique. Ma pauvre aimée avait besoin de plus de sommeil et de joie dans sa vie. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Pour le moment, elle ne m'avait pas remarqué, ce qui me laissait le temps de l'observer. Sa physionomie était toujours aussi éthérée, épousée par son uniforme juste assez moulant pour ne pas sombrer dans le vulgaire. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux et ils descendaient désormais en boucles soyeuses au dessus de ses épaules. Je ne remarquai pas d'alliance à son annulaire gauche. Je me surpris moi-même d'avoir machinalement vérifié. Ce n'était pas comme s'il subsistait un semblant d'espoir, elle m'avait déjà quitté une fois alors pourquoi voudrait-elle de moi maintenant ? Mais alors…que faisais-je ici… ?

_ Eric ?s'étonna brusquement Sookie en levant la tête. Tu ne devrais pas être là !

Je fis un pas en avant, puis deux et laissai mes interrogations de côté pour le moment. J'avais bien conscience que mon regard fixé sur elle devait être froid, dur et peut-être même cruel mais la douleur lancinante réveillée par son premier rejet m'ensevelissait à un tel point que je n'étais plus vraiment certain de ce que je faisais. Ma réaction face à son rejet fut la colère. Je l'aimais toujours –comment aurait-il put en être autrement- et son indifférence me détruisait.

_ Et _tu_ ne devrais pas être ici, répliquais-je mauvais.

_ Pourquoi es-tu venu ?me demanda Sookie après quelques instants de silence.

Comment pouvais-je lui répondre ? J'avais envie de tomber à ses pieds et de la supplier de me revenir, de passer outre cette année misérable et de reprendre là où nous en étions. J'avais envie de lui clamer mon amour et d'exhausser le moindre de ses souhaits, de la combler de toutes les façons possibles pour qu'elle n'envisage même plus un avenir sans moi. Mais c'était impossible… La froideur de sa voix et sa posture défensive m'informaient du changement de ses sentiments envers moi et mon cœur déjà trop malmené saignait encore plus à cette pensée.

Pour masquer une fois de plus ma douleur, je pris mon attitude la plus venimeuse et mon ton le plus arrogant pour lui répondre.

_ J'étais simplement curieux. Je vais me marier alors j'aimerais savoir où je me suis trompé avec toi.

Au mot ''mariage'', Sookie détourna le regard et bloqua sa respiration, comme si elle était proche des sanglots. Je passai outre, souhaitant qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle m'avait fait souffrir.

_ Je ne t'ai pas assez accordé d'attention ? Je ne t'ai pas assez souvent dit combien je t'aimais ? Je ne t'ai pas assez couverte d'argent ? Je n'étais pas assez bon au lit pour toi ? Il fallait que tu ailles voir ailleurs ? Bon sang ! Répond-moi Sookie !m'emportais-je en la saisissant un peu trop durement par les poignets.

Sookie sursauta à la violence de mon ton et de mes actes. Des larmes avaient commencées à s'échapper de ses magnifiques yeux bleus affolés et je sentais tout son corps se raidir en prévision d'une attaque. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que je lève la main sur elle ? Ne me connaissait-elle pas mieux que ça ? Même dans mes pires moments je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur une femme, encore moins sur Sookie !

Prisonnier des yeux paniqués de celle qui m'avait arraché le cœur il y a de cela un an, je ne vis pas un homme métisse entrer dans les cuisines par la porte menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je lâchai prise quand il me décocha une belle droite, d'une part par surprise mais aussi sous la violence du choc. L'homme me fit front lorsque je me remis de ma surprise, plaçant d'une façon protectrice Sookie derrière lui. Cette dernière avait les mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de sangloter trop fort et les larmes se multipliaient sur ses joues. Cette vision m'aurait brisé le cœur il y a quelques mois mais faire la rencontre de son amant me fit tout oublier au profit d'une rage sans fin.

_ Alors c'est lui ?crachais-je venimeux. C'est pour baiser ce type que tu m'as largué ?

L'homme dont j'ignorai toujours le nom me balança un nouveau crochet droit, cette fois-ci plus fort. Un de mes genoux rencontra le sol et ma bouche se remplit de sang. Je le recrachai sans me soucier de souiller le carrelage blanc –autrefois- immaculé.

_ Eric !s'écria Sookie affolée.

Un regain d'espoir m'envahit quand je lu la détresse sur son visage. Elle avait peur, pour _moi_ ! L'homme qui la ''protégeait'' de moi se retourna vivement vers elle avec surprise.

_ Oh Sookie, je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas, je…je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était lui !bafouilla-t-il.

Je me relevai pour la récupérer dans mes bras, prenant son inquiétude comme un bon signe, mais elle recula d'un pas pour ne pas que je l'approche et fouilla dans mes yeux avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je ne cherchai pas à lui courir après, trop désemparé par cette succession d'évènements illogiques. Les remords me rongeaient au souvenir de mes paroles acerbes. Ma Sookie ne méritait certainement pas ça.

L'homme qui nous avait séparés quelques minutes plus tôt se tourna vers moi et m'observa avec tristesse.

_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute, soupira-t-il d'un ton morne. Elle n'a jamais voulu tout ça.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'aurait fait si elle ne l'avait pas voulu, répliquais-je rendu amer par ma douleur.

Le cuisinier me regarda comme si j'étais le plus grand imbécile de la terre –ce qui était fort probable après avoir provoqué les larmes de mon ange.

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui ne veut pas que vous soyez ensemble et c'est Sookie qui en a fait les frais, m'apprit-il durement.

J'étais sonné par cette nouvelle. Sookie n'avait donc pas voulu me quitter, elle y avait été contrainte ? Je m'en étais pris à elle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu me blesser… Il faudra que je me rattrape pour ça plus tard mais pour le moment, c'était l'heure de la vengeance.

_ Qui ?grognais-je.

_ On n'a jamais su avec précision mais il s'en est prit à Adèle –paix ait son âme-, et a menacé beaucoup de personnes qu'elle aimait, me dévoila-t-il sombre.

Mon cerveau se mit en veille quelques secondes. ''Paix ait son âme'' ? Il ne voulait quand même pas dire que…

_ Où est Adèle ?m'enquis-je inquiet.

_ Au royaume des cieux, depuis un an.

Mes yeux étaient écarquillés dans l'horreur absolue, mais les révélations ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

_ Sookie avait reçu un premier avertissement mais elle était trop attachée à toi et s'était dit que c'était une folle furieuse fantasmant sur toi mais qui n'oserait pas aller jusqu'au bout et deux jours plus tard, elle recevait la photo de la scène…

_ Et il n'y a pas eu d'enquête ?hurlais-je fou.

_ Le dossier a été classé avant même que les investigations mènent à la moindre piste. Ce connard a le bras long…

Ma frustration et ma douleur explosèrent et je frappai de toutes mes forces sur le plan de travail en inox. Ça faisait un mal de chien et ça ne me calmait absolument pas.

_ J'ai besoin de voir Sookie, tranchais-je en prenant le chemin qu'avait emprunté mon aimée quelques minutes plus tôt pour s'enfuir loin de moi.

_ Tu as surtout besoin de te calmer, me tempéra l'ami de Sookie en m'arrêtant. Laisse la nuit à Sookie pour faire le tri dans ses pensées, elle est assez bouleversée comme ça. Demain c'est son jour de repos, tu pourras aller la voir chez elle et lui parler calmement.

J'expirai longuement, reconnaissant son point de vue.

_ Merci…, butais-je ignorant son nom.

_ Lafayette, m'apprit-il.

Je lui fis un petit sourire de gratitude et me mis en marche pour rejoindre ma voiture. Avant que j'y monte, il m'interpella de loin.

_ Et au fait : elle n'a pas eut de petit ami depuis qu'elle est rentrée à Bon Temps.

Cette nouvelle fit emballer mon cœur. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle m'aime encore ? Je l'espérai, de tout mon cœur même. J'avais pris mes décisions concernant l'avenir et voyais maintenant où je voulais aller, ce qui ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis le départ de celle que j'aimais de toute mon âme.

Je m'arrêtai à un petit hôtel, ne payant que pour une nuit puisque j'avais la ferme intention de faire bouger les choses d'ici demain. Avec un peu de chance et un coup de pouce divin, Sookie m'accepterait à nouveau dans sa vie et voudra bien rentrer avec moi demain, chez _nous_.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, je m'endormis avec facilité, sans même avoir besoin de boire pour sombrer dans l'inconscience, et mes rêves furent comblés de douceur et d'érotisme –ayant tous pour personnage principal ma belle Sookie-, bien loin des cauchemars peuplés de haine, de violence et de trahison qui me hantaient avant.

OoOoOoO

C'était déjà le matin. Une journée pluvieuse se profilait mais je m'en fichai. Aujourd'hui j'allais reprendre ce qui m'appartenait de droit et ce n'était pas trois gouttes d'eau qui allaient m'en empêcher. Je me sentais rempli d'un bien être qui m'avait déserté depuis le départ de mon aimée mais aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour : le jour où je la récupérerai !

Je connaissais sur le bout des doigts les goûts vestimentaires de mon aimée et avait toujours accordé une attention particulière à ce qu'elle aimait me voir porter –car pour moi, la séduction était un art qui s'inscrivait dans la durée et je voulais lui plaire- donc je choisi un pull gris perle avec un T-shirt blanc avec un jean de couleur claire. Mes baskets blanches lacées, je passai en coup de vent à la salle de bain pour m'assurer que mes cheveux étaient décoiffés comme elle les aimait. Après de petites rectifications, je repassai dans la chambre et bouclai mon sac pour le déposer dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers un café sympathique pour prendre un petit déjeuné –j'avais besoin de forces pour bien commencer cette journée et il fallait que je reprenne un régime alimentaire sain. Etant de très bonne humeur à la perspective de cette journée, je laissai un énorme pourboire à la serveuse -200$ ce n'est quand même pas rien- et quittai le café rassasié.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de mon aimée se fit en parfaite confiance. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant chez elle que je réalisai que je n'avais aucun plan d'attaque. Je finis par me dire qu'avec ma Sookie tout avait toujours été très naturel donc il n'y avait pas de raison que ça foire aujourd'hui. Je frappai à la porte et attendis longuement. Pendant que je patientai de mon mieux, je frottai nerveusement ma mâchoire et réalisai que j'avais oublié de me raser ce matin. Pas grave. Je savais que Sookie aimait caresser ma joue couverte de chaume le matin et j'en jouai même quand je m'immisçai entre ses cuisses pour la faire jouir. Je me souvenais que je passai plus de temps à me frotter comme un chat à la peau de l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour l'exciter et la faire gémir.

Plongé dans mes rêveries, je faillis ne pas remarquer que la porte s'était ouverte. Mon aimée ne parut pas plus choquée que ça de me voir, elle était exténuée et je m'en voulu immédiatement parce que je venais de la sortir du lit alors que j'avais foutu sa nuit en l'air en la bouleversant. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés, témoignant des larmes qu'ils avaient déversés, et ses cheveux en pagaille mais pour moi elle était parfaite. Affichant un sourire charmeur, je m'approchai à pas de loup.

_ Bonjour mon amante, ronronnais-je en posant d'autorité mes mains sur ses hanches.

Mon aimée fronça les sourcils et gifla mes mains avant de se reculer pour ne plus être en contact avec moi. Un ricanement amusé s'échappa de mes lèvres.

_ Je te croyais plus câline le matin, ris-je.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Eric mais tu n'auras absolument rien de moi alors autant partir sur le champ, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Je mesurai à présent combien ces paroles lui pesaient mais elle devait estimer qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Plus jamais je ne la laisserais me repousser, elle était à moi et je la protégerai à l'avenir. Je fis un nouveau pas en sa direction mais elle recula proportionnellement. Sa détermination m'attendrissait mais je n'allais certainement pas céder. Recommençant la manœuvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le mur et ne puisse plus aller plus loin, je bloquai son corps avec le mien et baissai mes lèvres à hauteur de son oreille droite.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Sookie…, soufflais-je d'une voix devenue rauque par la passion. Je te veux _toi_, je veux que tu rentres chez _nous_ et tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'arriverai à mes fins…

_ Arrêtes de jouer avec moi Eric, claqua Sookie en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine comme ça pouvait la protéger de moi. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon termes mais de là à être si cruel…

_ Je ne joue pas Sookie ! Je te veux et maintenant que je connais le fin mot de l'histoire je ne vais plus te laisser choisir pour nous deux. Fais tes valises, nous rentrons dans la journée, exigeais-je d'un ton sans appel.

Sookie écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis une lueur de colère les alluma. Ça c'était ma Sookie : indomptable. C'était comme ça que je l'aimais.

_ Mais pour qui tu te prends !hurla-t-elle en me repoussant durement. Tu crois que tu peux débarquer ici, m'insulter et me donner des ordres !

Ne la laissant pas finir l'expression de sa fureur, je l'embrassai en posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage pour l'empêcher de cavaler. Elle tenta évidemment de se dégager mais finit par se laisser emporter par ma passion. Ma langue s'introduisit de force dans sa bouche, la faisant gémir alors qu'elle tirait mes cheveux pour m'amener encore plus à elle. Je grognai mon approbation et approfondissais le baisé en profitant un maximum du courant électrique qui parcourait mon corps. Il était si bon de pouvoir la toucher à nouveau, de pouvoir l'embrasser comme avant. Je me sentais complet à nouveau. Voilà où était ma place : dans ses bras. Elle pourrait me demander n'importe quoi quand elle m'entourait ainsi de son amour, j'en étais si dépendant que plus rien d'autre ne comptait quand nos langues s'affrontaient dans un ballet passionné.

Alors que mes mains descendaient sur ses fesses avec l'intention de surélever son corps accueillant pour l'inciter à s'accrocher à moi, Sookie me repoussa assez brusquement pour que je relâche ma prise dans la surprise.

_ Eric, je t'en prie !cria mon aimée proche des sanglots. C'est fini, tourne la page.

La rage monta en moi avec une facilité décontenançant. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas me résoudre à exprimer ma frustration sur ma douce. Evitant ses coups et avortant toute tentative de fuite, je l'enlaçai de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus me repousser et la berçai contre mon torse.

_ Ce qui est fini, mon amour, c'est cette année d'enfer. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai souffert loin de toi et combien tu m'as manqué, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu as raison, puisque je ne laisserai plus rien nous séparer. Nous allons rentrer chez nous et effacer ces mauvais souvenirs. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver mon amour, je te le promets.

_ Tu ne comprends rien Eric !sanglota ma douce violemment.

_ Chut bébé, la câlinais-je tendrement. Ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes éprouvantes pour moi –je détestai quand elle pleurait-, ses larmes tarirent et elle se recula de moi.

_ J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, se justifia-t-elle sans oser rencontrer mon regard.

_ Je t'attends dans ta chambre, lui assurais-je avec douceur en relevant son menton de mon index.

Elle hocha la tête fébrilement et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de trier ces pensées et de se faire à l'idée que je n'allais plus la lâcher. De toute manière, j'avais un plan bien arrêté sur la façon d'occuper mon temps durant son absence. Il ne me fut pas difficile de trouver où elle avait dissimulé son sac de voyage et encore moins de sélectionner les vêtements qu'elle –et moi- voudrait prendre en priorité. Mon choix fut par contre plus compliqué dans le rayon sous-vêtements. Elle les avait tous renouvelés et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Dans le doute, je ne pris pas de risque et les mettaient tous dans le sac.

Ma sérénité retrouvée par le retour de mon aimée dans ma vie, je m'autorisai un moment de rêverie dans sa chambre, respirant profondément l'odeur de ma douce. J'avais déjà des plans pour les prochains mois, il ne me restait qu'à faire quelques réservations et le tour était joué. Ma grand-mère serait si contente d'apprendre que notre couple s'était reformé. Vous trouvez que je vais vite en besogne ? Moi je ne pense pas puisque notre séparation n'avait rien à voir avec nous et je savais que son amour pour moi était intact, il ne nous restait plus qu'à reprendre notre routine chez _nous_.

Mon aimée ne modéra pas sa surprise quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux encore mouillés et vêtue d'un slim clair qui caressait ses lignes comme j'aurais voulu le faire avec mes mains, et d'un débardeur blanc la serrant telle une seconde peau. Je souris devant cette vision dont je m'étais déshabitué cette dernière année et m'avançai pour l'enlacer le plus naturellement du monde.

_ C'est une blague ?s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Eric ? Hier tu m'insultes, tu frappes mon meilleur ami et aujourd'hui tu t'invites chez moi et tu fais mes valises !

Je pensais que la durée de la douche lui permettrait de retrouver son calme et de se dire que j'avais raison : sa place était avec moi et j'assurerai notre protection. Au final j'avais tout faux puisqu'elle me tenait à bout de bras dans l'espoir de m'éloigner à nouveau. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que cette fois je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

Souriant stupidement, je saisissais son petit corps et le balançai par-dessus mon épaule, ignorant ses faibles coups et ses cris de protestation. Je pris la valise dans ma main libre et fis mon chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la verrouillant au passage avec le double des clefs que Sookie conservait toujours sous un pot de fleur. Mon aimée hurla de frustration en voyant la facilité que j'avais pour deviner toutes ses petites manies. Je rangeai la valise dans le coffre de ma corvette, juste à côté de la mienne, et fit le tour pour y installer mon aimée à la place passager. Une fois sa ceinture attachée, je pris une pause près d'elle, accroupi à côté en l'observant avec toute l'affection que j'avais pour elle. Cette dernière refusait obstinément de me regarder, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle me boudait. Je ricanai silencieusement devant son entêtement. Elle m'avait manqué plus que tout. J'espérai juste qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle est à moi un jour.

Je caressai sa joue avec amour, et n'obtenant toujours pas de réaction de sa part, je faisais le tour de la voiture pour prendre place au volant. Les avertissements étaient inutiles, elle me connaissait trop bien pour en douter, donc elle ne tenta pas de fuir. A la place, elle se roula en boule et posa son front contre la vitre, se murant dans son mutisme silencieux. Même si j'aurais préféré une discussion à cœur ouvert, je savais que mon aimée appréciait le silence paisible d'une balade en voiture. Nous avions l'habitude d'aller nous promener le samedi après-midi, sans vraiment de but précis, juste un réciproque désir de passer du temps ensemble sans pour autant rester cloitré chez nous. Comme ça souvent quand nous étions ensemble en voiture, ma douce s'endormit, pleinement en confiance en me sachant au volant.

Je pris mon temps cette fois, ne désirant pas me faire arrêter alors que j'étais avec mon aimée et n'étant pas particulièrement pressé de mettre fin à ce moment de paix. Mon aimée dormait encore quand j'arrêtais ma corvette pour nous acheter un déjeuner à une sandwicherie. Quand je revins avec le sachet contenant nos achats, ma tendre amante dormait toujours. Je la réveillai par une caresse et lui présentai le sac. Son estomac se manifesta à ce moment-là, me faisant rire. Elle me donna un regard noir et attrapa son sandwich, celui avec la tomate. Le temps s'était un peu amélioré, et bien que ce ne soit pas encore le grand soleil, il faisait suffisamment beau pour profiter d'un repas à l'extérieur. Il y avait un banc non loin et je l'y tirai pour que nous pussions nous dégourdir les jambes et nous aérer en même temps. Mon amour profita de son sandwich mais ne daigna pas m'adresser la parole ou me regarder une seule fois. J'aurais dû en être blessé mais je connaissais Sookie et son entêtement m'amusait follement. Elle finirait bien par se calmer de toute façon.

Quand nous revînmes en voiture, je mis sa station radio préférée et gardai le silence. Mon aimée en fit de même mais du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger, chantant doucement sur les airs qu'elle connaissait. Sa présence à mes côtés était libératrice, apaisante… J'avais attendu si longtemps pour ça, j'avais presque du mal à y croire.

Nous arrivâmes enfin _chez nous_. Je devinai la tension et la tristesse de celle que j'aimais aux traits de son visage doux, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler sa peine. Sortant de la voiture, je fis le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière et l'aider à sortir. Elle se laissa faire, comme un zombie, n'étant même plus consciente de son environnement. Nous traversâmes le petit jardin de la devanture calmement, main dans la main, puis je lui ouvris la porte et la laissai pénétrer dans la maison qui était la sienne au même titre qu'elle était la mienne.

A peine entrée dans le salon, mon aimée craqua et laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Je n'avais rien touché depuis son départ. La déco de la maison entière avait une prédominance sur les photos, les photos de nous deux en l'occurrence. On nous y voyait toujours heureux, souriant ou s'embrassant, dans divers lieux ou avec nos amis. Elle s'approcha d'une étagère sur laquelle trônait ma photo favorite de nous deux, celle où nous étions allongés sur l'herbe fraiche en train de nous embrasser tendrement. Mon aimée prit le cadre dans ses mains et survola le cliché sous verre avec son pouce fébrile. Je m'approchai d'elle par derrière et l'enlaçai doucement, reprenant là les habitudes qui avaient toujours fait loi entre nous.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, ma Sookie reposa la photographie encadrée et se retourna vers moi, ses yeux toujours baignés de larmes. D'abord, je crus à un refus de sa part, mais elle posa immédiatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec un désespoir que je ne lui connaissais pas. Très vite, je répondis à son baisé et nous reprîmes nos marques, nous enflammant rapidement et gémissant sans retenue. La situation dégénérant rapidement, mon aimée se retrouva dans mes bras, pressée contre mon entrejambe sous tension et bloquée par le mur.

_ La chambre !haleta-t-elle entre deux baisés.

Je hochai rapidement la tête et la portais jusqu'à là-bas. Nous tombâmes sur le lit et reprîmes là où nous nous en étions arrêtés. Mon amante prit les commandes. Elle n'était clairement pas d'humeur à attendre pour obtenir satisfaction. En d'autres conditions, ça m'aurait fait bien rire, mais là j'étais aussi pressé qu'elle. Après de très courts préliminaires, nous nous retrouvâmes une nouvelle fois unis. Au début, elle était sous moi, mais je décidai d'inverser les positions pour qu'elle puisse prendre le contrôle. Je basculai donc et m'asseyais en la gardant dans mes bras. Mon aimée ne tarda pas à bouger sur moi pendant que j'adorais sa poitrine arrondie. Alors que la passion montait, le rythme ralentit, afin que nous pussions pleinement apprécier le moment. L'intensité de ce moment nous fatigua tellement que nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit sans échanger un mot et nous endormîmes tendrement enlacés.

OoOoOoO

'' I wake up every morning, with a big smile on my face, I never fell…''

C'était un téléphone qui sonnait, celui de Sookie à l'évidence puisque je n'avais pas Give You Hell sur mon portable. En la sentant bouger près de moi pour l'atteindre, je la plaquai contre mon torse en grognant.

_ Laisse sonner, marmonnais-je encore endormi. Il laissera un message si c'est important.

En effet, la sonnerie d'appel laissa place à celle signalant un nouveau message. Ma satisfaction fut de courte durée puisque, ne m'écoutant pas, Sookie se pencha pour ramasser son jean et attraper son portable. Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais envie de passer notre premier réveil de notre réconciliation. Je m'étais imaginé un petit-déjeuner au lit, de tendres câlins et une chambre débordant d'amour, mais certainement pas que Sookie bondirait du lit pour rassembler ses affaires et s'enfuir. Evidemment, elle n'eut pas le temps d'abaisser la poignée de la chambre avant que je l'attrape et la plaque contre le mur adjacent.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Sookie ?m'étonnais-je assez contrarié. Je croyais que le temps qu'on a perdu nous avait à tous les deux donné une leçon !

_ C'était une mauvaise idée Eric, sanglota mon aimée. On aurait jamais dû recommencer toi et moi.

Déjà que je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer, alors si c'était en plus pour me dire de pareilles bêtises ! Excédé, je l'attrapai par le poignet et la tirai jusqu'au lit. Elle se débattit, évidement, mais je restai ferme.

_ Eric ! Lâche-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?s'affola-t-elle.

_ Chut !ordonnais-je calmement. D'abord on va prendre une douche, après on déjeunera puis, s'il y en a toujours besoin, on en discutera.

Ma Sookie se statufia tout d'un coup. Elle me fixa, la bouche grande ouverte, mais finit par se ressaisir, devenant toute rouge et me balançant sa main en pleine figure. Ah les femmes ! Quel grand mystère ! Elles peuvent vous aimer passionnément un soir et vous haïr au réveil…

_ Non mais ça va pas ! T'as pété les plombs mon pote ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me dicter tes lois ! Tu veux peut-être que je vais te laisser me sauter à chaque fois que ta fiancée a le dos tourné et rester enfermée quand tu n'es pas là, tu te trompe mon vieux !

Là c'en était trop ! Je savais que Sookie pouvait allait loin quand elle s'énervait, mais moi aussi j'avais un seuil limite de tolérance, et il était plus que dépassé en l'occurrence. Je la plaquai vivement contre moi et l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais de rage en moi. A ma grande surprise elle répondit, allant jusqu'à me tirer par les cheveux pour approfondir le tout. Quand nous nous séparâmes, c'était uniquement parce que le manque d'air devenait critique.

_ Je ne suis pas ton pote, je suis ton petit ami, rectifiais-je le souffle court. Je vais rompre mes fiançailles d'ici la fin de la journée et je te proposai juste ça pour qu'on prenne le temps de se clamer et de se réveiller en douceur.

Mon aimée me fixa, ayant brutalement reprit son calme. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta sur moi pour éclater en sanglots.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Eric, pleura ma douce. Je t'aime tellement…

_ Doucement mon bébé, dis-moi ce qui te mets dans cet état, chuchotais-je doucereux.

_ Je peux pas…

J'ai insisté pendant un moment mais comme je n'obtenais pas de résultats, je remontais directement à la source de la dispute : le portable. Mon aimée essaya tant bien que mal de m'en empêcher, mais je parvins à lire ce qui avait provoqué ses larmes.

_Je constate avec déception que le premier avertissement n'aura pas suffit._

_Quel dommage que Jason doive payer les pots cassés…_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le numéro était masqué, m'empêchant de rappeler ou de faire des recherches. Pas grave, quelqu'un voulait faire du mal à mon aimée ? J'allais sortir l'artillerie lourde ! Saisissant mon portable, je composai le numéro d'un de mes gardes du corps.

_ Va prendre une douche et habille-toi, conseillais-je tendrement à mon aimée pendant que j'attendais que Tray réponde. Je vais essayer de faire vite.

Mon aimée hocha silencieusement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais je la retins quelques secondes pour lui voler un baisé. Elle me sourit timidement et fila.

_ Tray Dawson, répondit enfin mon ami.

_ C'est Eric, j'ai besoin de ton aide vieux frère.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je suis parti chercher Sookie hier et je l'ai ramenée avec moi. J'ai appris que quelqu'un menace ses proches pour qu'elle ne me fréquente pas. Cette même personne a tué sa grand-mère et elle vient de recevoir un message menaçant son frère.

_ Je vois. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu veux que je la protège chez toi ?

_ Non, elle refusera de rester ici sans rien faire. J'aurais besoin que tu prennes un de tes collègues, un bien costaud, et que tu partes à Bon Temps avec elle. Là-bas, tu récupéreras son frère et ensuite tu me les ramèneras ici pour les protéger. Jason est un athlète, je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de problèmes. Ça te semble faisable ?

_ Bien sûr, je me mets en route Eric.

_ Merci Tray.

Je raccrochai prestement et filai dans la salle de bains. Mon aimée était sous l'eau chaude mais elle rêvassait donc elle n'avait pas commencé à se savonner. Avec un sourire doux, je me faufilai dans la cabine de douche et me mettais à l'œuvre. Mon aimée sursauta, ne m'ayant pas vue venir, mais se retourna pour déposer un tout petit bisou sur mes lèvres. Je la lavai tendrement pendant qu'elle dessinait des dessins avec la mousse du savon sur mes pectoraux. Je me lavais très rapidement et nous séchai avant que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre. Il y avait encore quelques vêtements de Sookie dans les placards donc elle attrapa un jogging gris perle et un débardeur noir. Je m'habillai simplement aussi, sachant qu'une dure journée qui m'attendait.

Deux ou trois baisés innocents plus tard, Tray –j'imagine- sonna à la porte. Un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres chaudes, et j'étais en route pour aller répondre à la porte. Comme je m'y attendais, c'était Tray. Quand il enlaça tendrement Tray, je me souvins de la dispute que nous avions eu quand je lui avais annoncé le départ de Sookie. En effet, c'était grâce à mon aimée qu'il en était là aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait trouvé dans la rue, avait eu de la peine et l'avais invité chez elle. Très vite, il avait reprit des marques et elle l'avait hébergées le temps qu'il parvienne à se remettre sur les rails. Quand elle m'avait parlé de lui, j'avais voulu le rencontrer, et il m'avait tellement étonné par sa volonté de fer et sa carrure que je lui avais proposé un poste dans mon entreprise.

_ Sookie, tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il ému.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi Tray, sourit-elle avec douceur tout en le relâchant. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

_ Je viens de m'acheter une maison et je suis parfaitement heureux en ménage.

_ Je suis si heureuse d'entendre ça !s'égaya-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

_ Par contre, toi tu as des ennuis à ce que m'a dit Eric.

_ Ce sera très vite fini, affirmais-je.

Les yeux de mon aimée étaient devenus brillants de larmes contenues. Elle avait peur, elle était triste et elle était perdue, mais elle s'efforçait à garder son calme. Après lui avoir assuré que tout allait très bien se passer, elle consentit à partir avec Tray.

Pendant qu'il se mettait en route pour Bon Temps, je contactais Pam pour qu'elle m'aide avec ce message sans numéro. Nous eûmes beau batailler pour mettre un nom dessus, visiblement celui contre lequel nous nous heurtions était un gros poisson. Fatigué par des heures de recherches infructueuses, je décidai de sortir l'artillerie lourde à mon tour. Prenant rapidement mes clefs et mon blouson, je me dirigeais vers la villa de mon père. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'allais trouver.

Dans le salon, mon père se tenait debout au milieu avec, à côté de lui, mon aimée ligotée sur une chaise. Sa lèvre fendue saignait et ses cheveux en bataille montraient bien qu'il y avait eu lutte. Deux autres hommes étaient présents. Tray, inconscient et ligoté au sol, et un second homme que je ne connaissais pas et qui était armé.

_ Alors depuis le début c'était toi, compris-je en regardant mon père.

_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'associer à cette catin sans patrimoine !s'égosilla-t-il dément.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour épouser Thalia. S'il presse la gâchette, soit assuré que je la rejoindrais dans la semaine.

_ Sois raisonnable une fois dans ta vie Eric ! Je te laisse la fille en maîtresse si tu te maries à Thalia.

J'en avais la nausée rien qu'à y penser. Avec mon père, ça n'avait jamais été l'amour fou, mais de là à faire ça. Mon aimée était toute ma vie, ne le comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à faire mon malheur en me forçant à lier ma vie à celle de Thalia quand la seule que je voulais était Sookie ? Comment pouvait-il seulement penser que je reléguerai ma douce aimée au rang ingrat d'amante alors que je l'aimais plus que tout ? Pour moi, elle aurait toujours le premier rôle dans ma vie.

_ Tu peux lui dire de me faire sauter la cervelle dans ce cas, je ne t'obéirais pas, tranchais-je amer.

_ Je t'ai tout donné, et toi tu fous tout en l'air pour une fille !hurla mon ''père''.

_ Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est la femme avec laquelle j'ai décidé de faire ma vie !rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

Des applaudissements lents et pleins de sarcasmes se firent entendre du haut du double escalier. Nous fûmes tous surpris de cette intervention. Il ne s'agissait en fait que de ma mère, Sophie-Anne, qui toisait mon père avec un mépris évident. Elle descendit les marches de sa démarche féline et roda autour de l'homme de main de mon père.

_ Tu peux tirer Sigebert, l'autorisa-t-elle froidement.

Mon père eut tout juste le temps d'afficher un choc manifeste avant de recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux. Son sang gicla sur mon aimée qui étouffa un cri de dégoût.

_ Bien, donne-moi cette arme maintenant, ordonna-t-elle sans émotion.

Il obéit sans réfléchir. La même action se répéta, un coup mortel en pleine tête et le bruit d'un corps s'écroulant à terre. Morbide…

_ Va la détacher Eric, vous ne courrez plus aucun danger, soupira-t-elle en rabaissant son bras.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais qu'importe, je me précipitai vers mon aimée et la détachai prestement. Dans la seconde qui suivit sa libération je la pris dans mes bras mais, sous le choc, elle ne répondit pas trop. Ma mère revint vers nous, lui apportant une tasse fumante. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous là ? Je perdais tous mes repères avec tous ces évènements traumatisants. Percevant notre trouble, ma mère nous conduisit à la salle à manger.

_ Alors, c'est quoi le fin mot de l'histoire ?la questionnais-je une fois que j'eu lovée ma douce contre mon torse.

_ Ton défunt père menait, conjointement avec le père de Thalia, un complot visant à renverser le régime actuel. Il était aussi question de nous éliminer, celle qui aurait dû être ta belle-mère et moi. Il était évidemment hors de question de le laisser gâcher ta vie en plus des nôtres. Dans la version officielle, ton père a été trahit par son bras droit, et le second meurtre relève de la légitime défense.

_ Bien, alors c'est la version que nous donnerons à la police, tranchais-je en resserrant mon aimée contre mon torse.

Celle-ci resta sans réaction. Cette journée l'avait tellement chamboulée, la pauvre… Nous perdîmes encore deux heures en compagnie de la police et mon aimée ne m'offrit pas un regard tendre, pas un seul mot doux.

OoOoOoO

Les jours se succédèrent sans grand changement, jusqu'à former une première semaine, puis une seconde, et enfin une troisième… Mon aimée ne sortait pas, parlait très peu et se montrait assez peu affective. Je commençai à me demander s'il n'allait pas falloir que nous entamions une thérapie…

Un jour, alors que je rentrais un peu plus tôt du travail dans l'intention de faire une petite surprise en l'emmenant dîner dans un grand restaurant, je ne trouvais personne. Personne dans le salon, idem dans la chambre et pareil dans la salle de bain. Mon cœur s'emballait dans l'angoisse qu'elle n'ait pas supporté le choc de ce double meurtre commis devant ses yeux. Alors que je reprenais ma veste pour rejoindre ma voiture et me diriger vers Bon Temps, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur ma douce essoufflée. Ses joues rougies étaient absolument adorables et le petit sourire rêveur qu'elle affichait faisait battre mon cœur. Une seule question demeurait : **qui** faisait battre le sien ?

Mon aimée sursauta violemment en réalisant ma présence, sa main se plaquant sur son cœur.

_ Tu es en avance, me sourit-elle.

_ Je voulais te faire une surprise…

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres sensuelles puis elle s'approcha de moi de sa démarche sensuelle. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle fit glisser ma veste de mes épaules et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

_ J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, murmura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Tu vas être papa mon chéri !

Mon cerveau me lâcha. C'était si inattendu et pourtant si génial ! Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux ! Je l'embrassai passionnément et me laissai tomber à genoux pour baiser son ventre encore plat.

_ Epouse-moi Sookie !lâchais-je sans trop réfléchir. Epouse-moi bébé !

_ Ah ! L'homme des cavernes se réveille !se moqua gentiment ma douce.

Je la faisais atterrir sur moi en douceur, voulant être à hauteur de ses yeux. Même si elle n'avait pas encore dit oui, la lueur dans ses yeux trahissait son bonheur.

_ Et je te ferais pleins de bébés, et on agrandira la maison, et on fera pleins de voyages, et je te rendrais super heureuse, et…

Elle me coupa avec ses lèvres douces. J'insérai ma langue dans sa bouche et nous ne nous arrêtâmes que lorsque nous fûmes allongés par terre, haletants.

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu as encore besoin de me convaincre ?me taquina mon aimée.

Et cette phrase signa le commencement d'un chapitre très heureux de ma vie, fermant la page triste à mourir qui m'avait trop longtemps séparé de mon aimée. Evidemment, je remplis toutes les promesses que je lui avais faites, et j'obtins une grande famille heureuse et soudée…

FIN

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Voilà ! C'était un projet qui stagnait depuis un bon moment dans mes fichiers mais que je n'avais toujours pas achevé.

Il est très probable que je le retouche un peu (surtout la fin) puisque je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je vais bientôt poster ma fiction sur Mozart l'opéra rock, sur skyblog, puisque même si je n'ai rien d'une groupie, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait sa place sur . Pour ceux (et celles) que ça intéresse, je laisserais l'adresse du blog en question sur mon profil.

Bonne fêtes de Noël et Bonne Année 2011 à tous (et toutes) !


End file.
